


【聰翔】證據

by Nagiharako



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 日劇dele／刪除人生／人生刪除事務所 ep5衍生隨寫隨發自我滿復健小短文每一章不同篇（但可能不會有篇名）
Relationships: Amari Satoshi/Miyata Shou
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

好像做了一個很長很長的夢。

半夢半醒之間彷彿聽到了誰的呼喚聲，喊著你的名字問能不能聽見。  
費勁的點了點頭後，身側的空氣似乎有些騷動。貼上你右臉的手指觸感輕柔而冰涼。  
為什麼房間裡這麼暗？泛著疼的左眼睜不太開，縫隙般的視野模糊不清、你只能垂著眼朝床尾看，隱約能看見的那個人影很是熟悉。

唉呀，怎麼又弄哭他了？  
貼在他臉頰上，你的掌心被弄得濕漉漉的。失去意識的前一秒，你正試著移動手指抹去那裡的眼淚。

END


	2. Chapter 2

「……史、聰史！」  
女孩的馬尾一甩一甩，鼓起臉頰露出賭氣的表情：「你又在發呆！」  
抱歉抱歉。被喊作聰史的男孩表情不變的作出投降手勢，換來眼前青梅搖頭晃腦拿他沒辦法的表情。  
「真是的！你知道你這張臉看起來多麼沒誠意嗎？要不是我跟你是青梅竹馬認識這麼久了……」  
女孩還在碎碎念，而男孩瞇起眼睛，不由自主的又瞟向方才盯著楞神的方向。那裡正吵吵嚷嚷，好幾個班級的活躍分子聚集起來，太過大聲的串通要怎麼在今年的愚人節開導師們玩笑。  
「他們說要交換教室上課。男孩子真的是很幼稚耶……」「……百合子妳還不是很喜歡這種活動。」  
到了小學高年級，男女之間漸漸變得涇渭分明，女生嫌棄男生粗魯、男生嫌棄女生軟弱，其實都只是開始意識性別差異而產生的尷尬心理，不見得是當事人真實的想法。當時的他當然並不了解，無意的回嘴卻戳中了女孩想要裝成熟的心思，讓她脹紅了臉氣惱的拍打他的手臂。  
他下意識的阻擋，隱約中似乎有視線從人群中央投了過來，僅只一瞬就收了回去。

最受歡迎的小學生通常是運動健將，聰史總覺得自己大概是最邊緣、最不受歡迎的那個。雖然在聊到這類話題時，隊友們總是看上去欲言又止的說著：「你的情況不一樣啊，誰敢靠近你啊。」  
性格內向安靜看起來很冷漠什麼的，他也沒辦法呀。還記得當時這樣抗議之後，學長們都對他投以了同情的眼神。是不是還有誰提到百合子很辛苦呀？為什麼提到百合子？  
算了。總而言之，在小學之中，對運動不在行的孩子很難得到孩子們的尊敬、對讀書不在行的孩子很難得到老師們的寵愛，但那個在人群中央引發喧鬧的男孩是個特例。總是從人群之外旁觀著的他並不明白，但當他開始細數，他才發現自己的眼光也不自覺的每每會去尋找那個身影。

也許有些人，就是天生有那種成為人群中心的群眾魅力，說不出為什麼、卻令人有種親近感。  
就像他也不記得自己是怎麼跟他要好起來的。

但他記得那個運動能力出奇差勁的男孩雙眼放光的看著他，告訴他他真的很喜歡足球、但是又怎麼樣都踢不好。  
「所以我好喜歡看你踢球噢！」  
男孩咧開嘴笑，帶點不好意思的模樣在記憶裡很是清晰，那直率的「喜歡」原來是份很大的衝擊。

縱使那時的他一無所知。

END


	3. Chapter 3

有夠尷尬。  
宮田君一直在吸鼻子。

多虧了伯母進病房時還一直在向醫生問東問西，他那太過不自然的迴避動作才沒有被注意到。  
但也不用嚇到甩開聰史的手吧！可惡！聰史可是病人耶！  
百合子的內心其實很複雜。她覺得她需要一點時間來消化這一切，而且她覺得自己蠢得不像話。  
正因為今天一整天與祐太郎的約會中罕見的細數了與聰史的回憶，那些一點一滴被她珍藏、卻滿溢到想對陌生人訴說的甜蜜現在回想起來都令她困窘不已。  
好氣喔，為什麼聰史不說呢？笨蛋聰史笨蛋笨蛋，為什麼不相信我呢？我怎麼可能會因為這樣就對你另眼相看呢？我是會因為性向而對人改觀的人嗎？那為什麼我不說呢？笨蛋笨蛋，聰史怎麼可能會因為這樣就討厭我呢？就算聰史不愛我、他也這麼疼我了呀。  
真的好氣喔，然後現在宮田君還裝著一副平靜樣打算逃跑，結結巴巴的說著病房裡人太多他太礙事了、場子留給親屬與青梅他要去外面等什麼的。可惡，居然擺出一副普通朋友的態度，而且還真的很像普通朋友的說詞，就像演練過千百遍似的，讓她更氣了。

百合子知道自己是在遷怒，但以她的立場而言，她也只能遷怒。聰史轉醒是件多麼令人感到開心的事情，卻同時讓她十多年來的想望皆成泡影。  
她覺得氣惱又羞窘，原來她所以為的那些都只是她的自我感覺在作祟。她對不敢對她吐露真相的聰史生氣、對直到最後都還想隱瞞她的聰史生氣、對不來探病的宮田君生氣、對說什麼「刪除資料對楠瀨小姐比較好」的宮田君生氣、對造成這一切的世界生氣、也對身為世界的一份子的自己生氣。

最後她在吸菸室的一角看到宮田君的背影。尾隨他落跑的唯一外人祐太郎太過善良的跟著他，卻在門口一臉尷尬的要進不進，她一伸手就把門給推開。  
「嗚哇，百合子！」  
祐太郎慌慌張張的不知道想阻擋什麼，被突如其來的動靜嚇得肩膀一震的宮田君在轉過身來之前又用袖子擦了擦臉，雙眼通紅還對她笑。  
笑什麼笑啊，明明就是跑出來哭的。宮田君夾著香菸的手指還在止不住的顫抖，這也讓她生氣。  
「醫生說聰史的狀況好轉很多，這兩天觀察一下就可以轉普通病房了。」  
「嗯，謝謝妳特地來告訴我……」  
一臉裝作不在乎，聲音卻這麼虛弱也很讓人生氣。百合子伸手抽走那支根本沒在被抽的菸，往菸灰缸裡用力戳滅。  
「宮田君今天不留下來嗎？」  
「呃、不，我……」  
「宮田君今天留下來吧。」  
百合子睜大眼睛盯著那個手足無措的男人，聰史總是說她的這種表情充滿說服力。或是壓迫感，說法怎樣都好，只要實用就行。

「聰史醒來大概也會比較想要第一個看到你。」

刻意不說破卻近乎明顯的暗示，要對方知道他們想要帶到墳墓裡的秘密已經不再是秘密了－－宮田驚恐的表情讓百合子甚至有些快意。她就是想要用一點小小的報復，來哀悼自己逝去的愛情。

「妳也是很風行雷厲了。」「過獎。」  
嚇唬完初戀對象的另一半之後，百合子假借送祐太郎出醫院來調整心情。她確信對方也明白，才會陪她走得這麼悠閒緩慢。  
不可否認她也是故意讓宮田君要自己回病房去跟伯母應對的，哼，她決定要在外面晃好晃滿再回去勸說伯母回家休息，才不要幫宮田君那麼多呢。雖然不確定對宮田來說到底是單獨面對伯母比較好、還是同時面對她與伯母比較好就是了。  
「啊啊～好空虛呀。」  
「但是妳看起來也輕鬆多了呢。」  
「……那也是吧。」  
放下了長年來堆積的執念，空虛與輕鬆大概也只是一體兩面。  
「而且其實也知道了聰史對妳是怎麼想的了呢。」  
「……是啊。」  
百合子抬頭望向天空，那裡漆黑一片，完全沒有想像中應有的詩情畫意－－詩情畫意最終多半都是當事人的腦補，說起來這倒也諷刺的應景。

「好不甘心喔。」  
佯裝開朗的嗓音微微顫抖。朝著上方睜大眼睛，是不是眼淚就不會掉下來了呢？  
「還以為我知道聰史的一切的。」

「……說不定現在就是邁向『知道他的一切』的第一步了。」  
祐太郎的嗓音太過溫柔，百合子不由得低頭笑了出來，眨出的眼淚好像也沒有那麼傷心了。  
「聽起來好積極正向噢！」  
「對吧？」

對呀。  
用手背抹去淚痕，充滿氣勢的仰起頭－－墨色的天空與數秒之前毫無差別，卻讓人隱隱期待起在那背後必然存在的點點光亮。

END


	4. Chapter 4

毛絨絨的。

在意識變得清晰之前，聰史就已經習慣性的在那團蓬鬆柔軟的毛絨上來回撫摸，一下、兩下。  
耳邊傳來機械運轉的聲音，全身因為長時間維持相同姿勢而痠疼不已。剛想動動左手就傳來一陣刺痛，定睛一看原來是固定在肘間的點滴針。

對喔，他在醫院。

上一段清醒的記憶很是模糊，但昏暗的病房與手指濕漉的印象還隱約留在他的記憶中。這麼說來只有頭上紮了繃帶、單腿打了石膏，這樣的傷勢好像算是滿幸運的。雖然現在他的左手因為點滴的緣故而動彈不得，實質被剝奪了大部分的活動力。  
好在右手還能動。他對掌心的觸感愛不釋手，動作卻無比輕柔。

畢竟也沒有必要叫醒對方。  
把臉埋在交叉起的雙臂之間，那顆腦袋一動也不動，看起來睡得很沉。  
喔不對，好像要醒了。

毛絨絨的腦袋往他的手心蹭，然後偏過頭看他。肉墩墩的臉頰上印著幾條紅印，迷茫的表情在捕捉到他的目光之後添上了一抹微笑。  
「早安啊，聰史。」  
「嗯。」  
長時間的滴水未進讓他的喉嚨乾啞，只用個鼻音權當回應。  
總感覺好久沒有見到翔了－－明明在事故發生之前，才剛跟他道別的。

一時之間，空氣彷彿停滯一般。  
仍處在剛睡醒的恍惚中，笑瞇瞇的翔看上去很傻。聰史忍不住手指使勁，失笑著揉了揉對方的腦袋。

「早安呀。」  
好氣又好笑的女聲從門邊傳來，打斷了他們之間的對視。贏得視線的是一身紅衣的百合子，她晃了晃手調侃著我也在唷，讓瞬間清醒的翔下意識的彈開，來不及收回手的聰史反倒顯得突兀了起來。  
「嗯！沒事沒事！別擔心、別擔心！」  
磕磕絆絆的，百合子的表情中透露出罕見的猶豫，像是摸不清距離感一般，拖著椅子猶猶豫豫的到一邊坐了下來。

「我是帶早餐來的，聰史只有湯！宮田君……要吃飯糰還是三明治？」

百合子微微笑，看上去出奇的笨拙，彷彿是在試探些什麼。  
而翔露出了抱歉的表情，不自然的僵硬著身體，很想逃離的樣子。

聰史閉上眼睛。同室之中的另外兩人是這世上他最最熟悉的一對男女，百合子就連善意都很是鋒利，而翔的溫柔是近乎怯懦的小心。  
不能否認他有一點擔心，但他更相信他們都會沒事的。  
所以他決定貫徹病患的任性，挪成一個舒服的姿勢由他們去。

那兩把令他安心的聲線不知所措的拋接著對話，聽在聰史的耳裡卻格外平和，就像世界終於達到最完美的平衡似的。

END


End file.
